


kilenctíztizenegy

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird





	kilenctíztizenegy

A köd sűrű, és Stiles alig lát egy méternél tovább. Hátranéz, és az ösvényt amerről jött már képtelen meglátni. Előre felé ugyanez a helyzet. A szíve hevesebben kezd verni, érzi a feltörni készülő pánikot.  
Meggyorsítja a lépteit.  
Nem vesz észre egy kiálló gyökeret, és megbotlik benne. Egy fatörzsbe kapaszkodva sikerül megtartania magát nehogy elessen, de az végighorzsolja a tenyerét. Stiles egyre kétségbeesettebben próbál előrejutni a tejködben. Oda kell érnie…   
Hova is? Hirtelen nem tudja, hogy mit is keres itt. A felhorzsolt kézfejére néz, és elkezdi számolni az ujjait.

_Egy, kettő._  
Valahonnan a köd mélyéről keserves farkasüvöltés hallatszik. Stiles hátán végigfut a hideg.

_Három, négy, öt._  
Valaki sikít, egy nő hangja. Lydia?  
Stiles kapkodó lélegzettel a másik kezére néz.

_Hat, hét, nyolc._  
A háta mögül a fagyott talajra koppanó mancsok neszét hallja. Valami üldözi. A valami nagy, és gyors, és Stilest elönti a jeges rémület. Legalább ez az átkozott köd ne lenne, hogy láthatná, hová bújhat el.

_Kilenc, tíz._  
Mélyről jövő, fenyegető morgás. Stiles megfordul, egy fekete farkas, őrülettől villogó szemekkel, támadásra készen áll vele szemben.

_Tizenegy._  
A farkas elrugaszkodik, Stiles felkiált. A harapás fájdalma azonban elmarad.

– Stiles. Stiles! – Derek próbálja felébreszteni. Stiles még mindig rémülettől telt szemekkel néz fel rá. – Csak egy álom volt – mondja Derek halkan, megnyugtatóan. Magához húzza, apró puszit ad a homlokára, és szorosan öleli. – Itt vagyok veled. Már ébren vagy. Nézd – Derek elengedi Stilest, hogy elé tarthassa a kezeit. Stiles gyorsan számol. Aztán a biztonság kedvéért újraszámol. Tíz.  
 _Csak egy álom volt_ , ismétli magában Stiles.


End file.
